Invader Zim vs Scarlot Harlot
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: it was a day like any other, until a girl with blue hair, crimson eyes and a plot to take earth turned Zim and Dib's world upside down. rates T for violence, OH THE SWEET VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Scarlet the Scary new girl.

It was a day like any other; Dib was trying to find some way to prove to his fellow skool mates that Zim was an alien. While Zim tried, and failed, to take over earth for the Irken Empire. Today however there was one slight difference; there was a new student attending Miss Bitters' class today.

"Class, I'd like to introduce to you our new student. Young lady why don't you introduce yourself." Miss Bitters said, as a young girl walked in, wearing dark blue hair, and scarlet eyes. She looked at the room, with narrowed eyes.

"Hi, my name is Scarlet. You can call me Scar for short." She said happily giving a crazy happy grin. When the room didn't stir, she narrowed her crimson eyes. "Tch, whatever."

"Why don't you take the seat between Dib, and Zim, Scarlet?" Miss bitters suggested, and motioned to the only open seat. Scarlet did so, getting a sideways glance from Zim. She turned her head, to face him. Narrowing her eyes.

"Can I help you green-boy?" She asked, gripping her new desk. Zim looked back to the front of the class nervously. Scarlet huffed and turned back as well, only to hear a snicker from the other side of her. her eye twitched. This was going to be a very long class day.

Later after class, Dib came up to Scarlet. Who was thumbing through a book she had pulled out of her bag.

"Hey, scarlet right?" he asked Scarlet lowered the book just below her eyes.

"Yeah, what of it?" she asked, not really caring for whatever he was going to say. Dib stuck out his hand in greeting.

"I'm Dib, Miss Bitters told me to show you around the school." He said, Scarlet stood ignoring his gesture for a hand shake. She picked up her black cat backpack, and placed her book inside then swung it onto her back.

"Show away, Dib." She said, her voice making a strange sound when she said his name. Dib let his arm drop and gestured for her to follow.

XxXxXxX

"And this, is the cafeteria." Dib said, he had already shown her the library, the nurse's office and every other place around skool. The entire time, scarlet would either sigh or just seemed completely uninterested. "I suggest you bring lunch, the food here can kill you." he warned, scarlet crossed her arms.

"That so? I'll remember that." She said, with a slight smirk. Then saw Zim, eating alone in the corner. She cocked an eyebrow to Dib, "So, your Dib right? Does that mean green-boy over there is Zim?" she asked, pointing at the corner where Zim was.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go over there." Dib said, Scarlet looked at him some interest flashed in her eyes.

"Oh? And why's that?" she asked, looking back at Zim and placing her hand to her chin, she narrowed her eyes at him in pure interest. What was it about this guy that she shouldn't approach? Seeing that he had caught something from scarlet, Dib grinned.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone for the good of man. Ok?" He whispered grabbing scarlet by the arm. She looked back at him with excitement.

"Ok." She said, nodding her head, "I promise I won't tell." Dib looked around the cafeteria before continuing.

"Zim's an alien. Now I know it seems crazy, but it's true, I have…had proof of it." Dib said correcting himself, scarlet's eyes went big, and a grin spread across her face.

"Really? That's so cool!" she said in a loud whisper. Dib shook his head in shock.

"Wait, you believe me?" he asked astounded. Scarlet nodded. "This is great, finally someone who thinks I'm not crazy!" he said out loud. Scarlet laughed a little.

"Maybe you can help me. he's planning to take over earth I just know it. but I need help to prove it." Dib continued. Scarlet's face went serious.

"What?" she asked darkness flashing behind her crimson eyes. Dib was too excited to notice and continued.

"If you can get Zim to let you into his house, you can place this camera inside, then we'll have our proof!" Dib said, he was talking mostly to himself, good thing too because scarlet stopped listening. She was too lost in thought. When Dib handed her a small surveillance camera in her hands she came back.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Be right back." She said, taking the camera from his hands and began to walk over to Zim, Dib grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, you're going over now?" he asked. Scarlet smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, I'll get your proof Dib." She said then resumed walking to Zim's table. When she walked over to him, he cocked an eyebrow. Scarlet smirked.

"You're Zim right?" she asked, when he looked up at her.

"You're that new human female! How dare you glare at Zim!" He said point and shouting at scarlet. She sat down across from him, laughing a bit.

"You're funny, Zim." She said with a small smile. Zim stared at her with caution.

"I'm scarlet, just call me scar for the time being." She said holding out her hand as she introduced herself. Zim shook it but didn't let his guard down.

"What do you want from me?" Zim asked, narrowing his eyes at her. She only smiled, resting her head in her hands.

"I only wish to make friends of course. You seem like a decent person enough to make friends with." She explained, putting up her hands in defense. Zim eyed her, trying to read her expression. Which to him was unreadable.

"Alright, I accept your request." Zim said, then stood. Scarlet narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Good, I'm very glad to have become friends." She said back cynically

**Haha…this is my new fanfiction, I know I said I'd work on Zim 3's the girl with blue hair, but fear not! I, Jem fukuyama am doing so…it's just a bit of a block right now. I can't get anywhere. So in the meantime try reading this one. And I promise I shall have the next one. **

**P.S. this story is broken up into several parts Invader Zim vs scarlet harlot, and so on.**


	2. Chapter 2

"How'd it go?" Dib asked scarlet, school had ended and they were standing outside the entrance. Dib had watched what went happened but not having his paranormal investigative spy gear, he couldn't quite hear what they were saying.

"Very well, I'm waiting for him now. To walk home with him, get into his head a little." She said, sitting on the stone stair railing, reading her book again. Dib made a strange noise that sounded like a squeal. Soon Zim emerged from the entrance, and Scarlet stood up.

"Hey Zim, wanna walk together?" she asked grabbing her backpack. Zim stared at her and then at Dib, who was grinning. Scarlet glanced at him from the side, face palmed, and sighed.

"Hm." Zim stared at the two with suspicion. Scarlet, noticing Dib wasn't leaving, pushed him down the stairs.

"Learn to take a hint dude." She said, Zim laughed heartily at Dib's humility, as Scarlet looked at him coldly.

"Alright scar-human. You may accompany me." Zim said. Scarlet smiled as they walked down the street. When they were out of view from the rest of the students, something grabbed her from behind and everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Scarlet awoke and found herself strapped to a metal slab, strange machinery cluttered the everywhere. Laughter filled the room and soon Zim was in view, dangling from robotic spider-like legs.

"Foolish human female! You thought you could deceive me! The almighty Zim?" Zim shouted, looming over Scarlet who only stared up at the alien.

"Eh? you should be cowering! Why are you not cowering?" he shouted, clenching his fist and pointing at the young girl. "Do you not realize you are about to be experimented on?"

"I'm not worried." Scarlet said, nonchalantly, this only irritated Zim even more. He lowered a strange laser and pointed it at her face.

"Is that the best you got there alien boy?" Scarlet said laughing at the out of world weapon. Then something slithered behind Zim.

"What-" was all Zim could say before the strange object blindsided him, causing Zim to fall. He hit the controls that kept Scarlet clamped down. Once released she sprang up, and stood next to the unknown object, which turned out to be a dark blue SIR unit. Zim looked up in astonishment.

"That's Irken technology! Where did you get that?" he shouted, scarlet smirked evilly.

"Hmph, where I got this is unimportant." She said, then put her foot on Zim's chest, pinning him to the ground. "Now listen and listen good," she started, then bent toward him looking him straight in the eye, "Earth is mine to take over. So don't even try to take it from Me." she said, then let up off his chest in time to see a robot with green eyes running and screaming around the room. She grabbed it by the antenna picking it up.

"Ha, what a pathetic little thing." Scarlet said, and then drop kicked it across the room. Her SIR unit laughed as it made impact with the wall of machinery.

"Nezumi*, fetch." She yelled, ordering her robotic minion to go after the robot. Scarlet then put out her hand offering to help Zim up. When Zim glared at her with an angered and confused look, her expression softened.

"I still wish to be your friend though Zim. Just stay out of my way." She explained, Zim slapped her hand and stood.

"Foolish human! You dare humiliate Zim? I am of a superior race! No human can defeat me!" he shouted, in the background the SIR units, Nezumi and Zim's bot were fighting, they were ignored by the two. Scarlet only laughed.

"I believe I just did Zimmy." She said playfully. Crossing her arms and staring at the alien, who was at this point, furious. Zim made a loud growling noise, which made Scarlet cock an eye brow towards him.

"Computer! See the filthy human out!" He said turning his back on Scarlet. Scarlet sighed, shrugging her arms saying something like 'at least I tried.' Before turning to her SIR unit.

"Nezumi, heel!" She commanded the robot, which at that moment had the other SIR unit by its antenna. It dropped the robot and camouflaged itself as a black rat with red eyes, then made its way to Scarlet's shoulder. "No need to show me out, I'll find my way." She said, then grabbed her bag and left.

**Ok Scarlet's SIR unit is named Nezumi, which is Japanese for rat. Ironically named since she treats it more like an attack dog rather than a pet rat. Also I realize that Zim may be a bit out of character here. Well yeah forgive me for that. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did it work?" Dib asked Scarlet the next day when he saw her. Scarlet sighed.

"No, he found me out, and I wound up being strapped to a metal slab!" she said excitedly swinging her hands up in the air. Looking at Dib's worried look she quickly changed direction. "But don't worry, this is fun. I'm still going to get your proof!" she said happily. 'Only to use it to my advantage though.' She thought. Dib looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you sure, you're ok?" he asked her. Scarlet tilted her head in confusion, then realized.

"Well it's not like he implanted anything in my head or anything if that's what you're wondering. I've been wanting to find another alien for a long time now." She explained then slapped her hand over her mouth. Great, now she had said too much.

"Another? Scarlet have you seen one before?" Dib asked, grabbing onto her arm. Scarlet looked at him with a dark expression, which quickly changed to a more relaxed one.

"What? No, I've never seen a real alien before." She said, ripping hand out of Dib's grip. She then started laughing uncomfortably, and took off running toward Skool. Dib stared after her, confused.

"Zim!" She shouted upon seeing him at the entrance of the building. He looked back at her with a distasteful look.

"What do you want FILTHY human?" he asked, it was clear he wasn't happy to see her. she looked at him with a bit of remorse and fiddled with her fingers before speaking.

"I realize you're probably still pretty mad at me for kicking your butt yesterday." She began, Zim interrupted.

"Foolish human! You only caught me off guard. Now that I am aware of who you are, you won't defeat me so easily next time." He said glaring at her. scarlet dropped her arms to her side.

"Yeah I'm sure. anyway, uh, what did I want to say again?" she thought aloud, putting her pointer finger to her bottom lip. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, then pushed him out of her way, grinning evilly.

"Stay out of my way." She said, then laughed as she entered the building. Her SIR unit, disguised as a rat stuck its head out of her bag and snickered.

XxXxXxXxX

At lunch, she sat in class. She tried to remain perfectly calm, now that she had messed up when talking to Dib, and revealed her plans to Zim; she had to stay on guard. She glanced at the two from the corner of her eye the entire class. Not even paying attention to what Miss Bitters was saying. Suddenly a loud crackling sound echoed in the room.

"Would the following students please come to the office for special announcement." The intercom sounded. Then named only two students; Scarlet, and Dib.

"Well you hear the announcement, get going." Miss Bitters said, pointing toward the door. The two left.

"Hey what gives you taking off like that?" Dib asked Scarlet, as they walked down the hallway toward the principal's office. Scarlet's grip tightened on her cat backpack. Soon the questions would just come flooding from Dib, and she didn't want to screw things up more than she already had.

"Hey, I know you can hear me, how'd you escape Zim's base? What did you mean by 'another alien?' what's going on here?" he grilled. Scarlet tensed, she saw this coming when she messed up and misspoke. Dib grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Answer me Darn it, who on earth are you!" he shouted forcing her to face him. At this point Scarlet snapped and a force pushed him away from her. It was her SIR unit Nezumi. Dib stared in disbelief.

"You're one of them aren't you?" he said staring up at her in shock. "No wonder you didn't think I was crazy! You tricked me!" he shouted. Scarlet looked down at him coldly, crossing her arms.

"No you idiot, I'm from earth. I didn't trick you either; you were the one who thought I'd help you." she said, Nezumi still had him pinned to the ground. "I still intend to do that. However this will be for my benefit."

"What are you planning?" Dib asked, staring at scarlet defiantly. She smirked.

"The same thing as Zim, but for more selfish reasons." She explained, "Now don't look at me like that, at least I'm helping you stop an evil alien from taking it."

"Why do you want to take over? The world is fine the way it is!" Dib shouted, amazing no one had heard him. Scarlet's face twisted.

"This world is garbage! I hate it! They took something from me." She hissed, "I want it back! I won't rest until I take over this world and get it back!"

"You're crazy!" Dib shouted.

"And you have a big head! Now shut up!" she shouted back, her eyes had that tinge of insane anger in them.

"Nezumi, heel!" She ordered, the robot switched back to a rat and crawled up her arm until it was resting on her shoulder.

"Stay out of my way Dib, or face my wrath." She said, and then turned, walking toward the exit.

Dib sat there, "My head isn't that big!" he shouted back. Scarlet just huffed and walked out the door.

**Bleh, this probably turned out like crap, review and tell me how to do better. Fear not my readers, this won't be the last you see of Scarlet Harlot, prepare for the next adventure, Zim learns a thing or two about Scarlet. **

**Ps, I wont be online for the remainder of the weekend and Monday. I'm goin to Tsubasacon. Reason for posting this one so hastily. However this isn't as long as I thought it'd end. Ah, gomenosai. **


End file.
